Cheater
by Chlerek
Summary: There's a rumor going around in school...and Derek finds out...is Chloe really cheating on him!


**hahaha! another one-shot for ChloexDerek :D**

"Derek man I heard something today" his friend Fang called from a far.

Rolling his eyes he waited till his friend caught up with him. "What" he asked shifting his books in the other arm.

"I heard Chloe cheated" he said slowly.

Derek's books dropped to the floor and his jaw dropped his bugged out.

"W-w-what?" he chocked out grabbing Fang by the shoulders. He gulped "I heard a group of nerds** _*no offense if you are one*_** walking by saying that Chloe cheated" he squeaked out. Derek growled "Which group" he snarled. Fang trembled and pointed to a group of Asian

**no offense if you are, I am Asian too and my sister is a nerd but a cool one ;), and if you are offend please comment but not harshly and I'm sorry for being stereotypical and if does bother you...you can send me a PM and I will change it! **

Without another word he ran over to the group.

* * *

><p>"Uh Excuse me" he muttered tapping a girl on her shoulder.<p>

The group turned and stared at him "uh I heard that you were spreading something about Chloe cheating" He mumbled, praying it wasn't true.

The lead whom he guessed was walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder with pity "I'm sorry, but it's true. I saw that chloe cheated with Tori" he said.

Derek chocked on his tongue "Tori" he squeaked out "yeah Tori does it all the time, and she forced Chloe to do it with her, saying it would be a whole new experience and that she will show her some tricks if she needed any" They all nodded and walked off leaving Derek in the dust.

* * *

><p>Derek trudged to his locker, with a sad frown on his beautiful face. Then he heard a familiar giggle, looking up he saw Tori and Chloe laughing.<p>

Chloe stopped and stared at Derek, then she quickly looked away uneasily. Grabbing Tori's arm she ran off, Derek was too heartbroken to follow them.

He slumped his head against a locker making a loud bang._ ~chloe cheated on him with Tori~_ he thought sadly _~i didn't even know she was bisexual~_ sighing he opened his locker grabbing his history book and putting up his chem book.

Shutting it closed her trudged to his next class.

* * *

><p>They all ate in silence during dinner.<p>

Chloe looking every but at Derek and Tori, Derek looked heartbroken and Simon patted his brother's hand in pity. Tori had a smug smirk on her face, Kit looked around the table while eating dinner trying to figure out what was happening.

"Well I'm done" Chloe murmured getting up and her plate. Tori followed her suit and went up stairs, quickly finishing his dinner. He quietly followed them and placed his ear on the door listening to their conversation.

"Here try this" he heard Tori's voice.

"Oh my god" Chloe murmured. "I feel so guilty, but it feels so good and the pressure's off too" Chloe breathed.

Derek stiffened _what's going on in there_"yeah I know, keep on doing it and your feel guilty at all" Tori said giggling.

"Slide you eyes lower...but don't make it to obvious, oh yeah just like that Chloe" Tori cheered softly.

"Thanks Tori" Chloe said again. "Here taste some" Tori said. "Thanks hm-mm it's smell so good" Chloe whispered softly taking a deep breath, Tori giggled again "hurry up and taste" he heard a gulp "oh my god" Chloe moaned.

Derek froze fully "That tasted so goood" she groaned he heard her gulp some more.

"I know but don't tell Derek or he'll get jealous" Tori laughed softly.

Chloe giggled "yes this taste so good, it's way better than his" she said, "if you want some more, you know all you got to do is ask, I'm sure Derek will never give you some" Tori said. Derek felt hurt _*oh so her cum taste better than mine*_ he thought angrily

"But what would have if Derek finds out be...you know _Cheating_" she whispered the last part. Derek leaned in closer unconsciously, Tori just giggled "don't worry he won't find out" she whispered.

"During Dinner he-" Chloe started

"Dinner shimner he won't find out...Chloe I promise he won't find out...besides I want you to be experince then you can do all the time with out letting him find out...find out _What he won't know won't kill him _that is my motto...well it's going to be your new motto" Tori said giggling

* * *

><p>During dinner Derek saw Chloe and Tori pass notes to each other giggling, his fist clench from jealousy <em>why does Chloe have to like Tori better<em> he thought. His glare softened when Chloe glanced at him smiling "well I'm done...Tori said she can drop me to school is that okay Derek?" she asked.

Simon and Derek froze "uh yeah sure" he coughed, they both instantly stood up and left quickly giggling...a second later they heard the car drive off.

"Okay boys what going on and Derek why were you glaring at the girls?" Kit asked glancing between his sons who were squirming uncomfortably.

Finally Simon blurted "Chloe cheated!" Derek slapped his palm on his forehead groaning, while Kit was shocked "dear lord with you!" he demanded

"with Tori" Derek muttered out, Kit chocked on his own spit "m-m-m-my d-d-daughter and c-chloe!" he shrilled, they both nodded "oh Derek" Kit said in pity of his son.

"yeah it's cool" he muttered getting and walking out of his house and into his car waiting for Simon to come out.

* * *

><p>Wanting to set this straight, Derek walked up to Chloe during study hall while she was in the bathroom.<p>

Walking in the girl's bathroom. _*thank fully nobody is here*_ he thought. Chloe gasped and backed up against a wall.

Derek stalked over to her and slammed his hands on either side off her face, leaned down her brush his lips against her ear gently "I know your secrete" he whispered harshly.

Pulling away he saw fresh tears in Chloe eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry" she sobbed quietly.

"I-I didn't kn-kn-know what t-t-to do-o-o" she weeped. "I know your hurt Derek" she hiccuped.

"Hurt...hurt...Chloe I'm heartbroken" he sneered.

Chloe flinched looking away "I'll tell Mr. Gallo then" she murmured.

"I'll tell him the truth and get a zero if it would make you happy" she murmured looking up at him with her, teary blue eyes.

Confused Derek asked again "come again?" he asked.

"I'll tell him that I cheated on the test...But!Derek Tori made me! I forgot to study and she said to cheat with her on the test!" she said desperately trying to make Derek understand her.

Inside he felt like such an idiot, a stupid moron, he felt humiliated thinking Chloe would that and ashamed of even thinking._ *God I'm such an idiot"_ he thought.

"But what about yesterday in your room what were you and Tori doing" he asked cocking an eyebrow when she blushed.

"She taught me how to cheat easier without getting caught" Chloe murmured stepping closer to Derek knowing he wasn't mad anymore.

"Anything else" he urged. Chloe eyes widened and they sparkled with excitement.

"Tori got this new juice, something like pineapple and mango. Oh my god Derek it's so good and plus you get those crappy kiwi juices I hate, so that's why I let Tori but me some" she pouted crossing her arms turning away.

"Are you mad" she asked cautiously staring at his shocked face.

"No" he chocked out, Chloe smiled and sighed with relief "Good" she breathed out, giving him a kiss on the cheek she moved under his arms and out of the bathroom, leaving Derek shocked.

* * *

><p>Simon couldn't control his laughter when he heard the news, "dude you thought your girlfriend was bisexual" Fang muttered laughing, putting a fish in his mouth to stop the laughter from escaped. "Shut up" Derek grumbled blushing a deep red "You thought she was too" Derek muttered.<p>

"hey Derek" a sweet voice called from his right, turning his head but his eye widened with a familiar pair of soft lips met his.

Making a noise at the back of throat when she kissed him. Pulling away he looked up at the smiling face of Chloe. She smiled wider and hugged him, Derek made the same noise again. "Thank you for forgiving me" she murmured giving him a kiss on the cheek "know I have to go retake the test for Mr. Gallo, bye" she called with a finally kiss she ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tori yelled "we're home!" Simon corrected yelling that as well "Tori in my office now!" they all heard Kit yell, her eyes widened and she followed her dad into the office. "Sit" he murmured and she sat.<p>

"I heard something really interesting today" he said. "Oh really what is it" she said looking at her nails "I accept your ways Tori it's okay you don't have to be afraid" her dad said smiling.

"Eh come again" she said leaning forward "I said Tori it's okay to be lesbian I don't mind" he said. Tori stared at him in shock "what! who in the world told you I'm lesbian, I'm fucking straight...straight as hell straight as a stick, straight as a line, straight as a door, straight as a wall!" she yelled.

On the other side of the room; Derek, Simon, and Chloe were laughing "revenge is sweet" he murmured leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe thanks if you read it!...I had this story a long time ago in another website account but my account got deleted for some random reason and I had this story saved so I decided to put it on here! hope you enjoyed this! ^_^<strong>


End file.
